The present invention relates to radome covers, and has particular relation to such covers which may be easily removed when the radar within the radome is to be operated.
A radome protects a radar from environmental hazards, but may itself be damaged by such hazards. The damage may be insufficient to threaten the radar itself, but the inhomogeneity of the radome that result from heat or damage will interfere with the effectiveness of the radar since the radome will now differentially diffract the radar beam. It is therefore desirable to protect the radome, when the radar is not in use, with a cover which will absorb the heat and other damage which otherwise would be inflicted on the radome. However, removing a radome cover is difficult and tedious, especially on short notice.